


sleepy time

by LordLoozer



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, juuust a hint of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Haru's a little upset, there's nothing that a good cuddle won't fix!
Relationships: Haru/Sanada Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	sleepy time

**Author's Note:**

> omgee ao3 user LordLoozer posts something other than leopika??!??!?!!??!! holy shit anyway i wrote this all in one night, sorry for any errors. i hope you enjoy!

Yuki had been sleeping peacefully, that was until he was awoken by a certain blonde alien shaking him awake softly. Yuki blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he rolled over to look up at Haru.

“Why are you in my room Haru. Go to bed.” Yuki said, still staring up at his boyfriend. (Wow calling Haru his boyfriend felt really nice.) Haru stared back down at him, uncharacteristically quiet. The red head watched as Haru shuffled his feet around and fidgeted.

“Haru, is something wrong?” Yuki asked, sitting up in bed. Haru opened his mouth and closed it again. His purple eyes seemed to be everywhere but Yuki, Haru inspected the floor very closely. 

“I’m sorry Yuki. I love Yuki. I don’t want to make Yuki sad.” Haru sniffled as Yuki paused, was this because of their argument earlier? It hadn’t been anything too big but it must have affected Haru more than Yuki had thought. 

“I love you too Haru, it’s alright. I’m all better now okay?” Yuki spoke softly as he reached out to his boyfriend and softly touched his arm. Haru leapt forward and wrapped Yuki into a tight hug. Yuki did nothing but accept the hug and pet Haru’s hair softly.

“Can I stay with Yuki tonight? I want to cuddle!” Haru chirped, his now normal personality returning. Yuki flushed, Haru was always so open with his emotions. It definitely took some time to get used to it. 

“Ok Haru, I hope you don’t kick in your sleep.” Yuki spoke as he moved over to make space for his alien boyfriend. Haru cheered as he crawled into the space Yuki had provided. Once the two were situated in a comfortable position Haru began whispering something. 

With Haru’s head laying on Yuki’s chest it was a little hard to make out the words. “What’re you even saying Haru.” Yuki mumbled as he rubbed soft circles into Haru’s back. Haru just giggled, “I’m just talking about how much I love Yuki!” The blonde snickered again and began to write with his fingers along Yuki’s stomach. Haru whispered Yuki’s name over and over again as he slowly wrote out Yuki’s name. 

“I-” Yuki stumbled over his words, his face burning. “You’re so weird Haru.” Haru made a whining noise and shot up, his face hanging over Yuki's.

“Does Yuki not love me too?” Haru asked, his soft features etched with worry. Yuki’s eyes widened in surprise, “Of course I love you Haru! You’re just funny sometimes, that’s all.” Yuki smiled softly as Haru beamed down at him. 

Haru leaned down and kissed Yuki, softly and sweetly. Haru pulled away and kissed Yuki again but on the cheek. Then the forehead. Then the other cheek. Haru continued to leave tiny kisses all over Yuki’s face as the other boy blushed and laughed.  
“Haru we gotta go to sleep now. There’s still lots of fishing to do.” Yuki said, Haru whined softly but returned his head to Yuki’s chest. Yuki wrapped an arm around him as they laid there. 

“I love you.” Yuki whispered as he closed his eyes. Haru smiled, “I love you too Yuki.” Yuki smiled and held tight to Haru’s body as they drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoy these sweet boys as much as i do.... i recently finished tsuritama and it is such an adorable anime!!!! pls watch it. ty for reading! any and all feedback is appreciated :) <3


End file.
